


Feels Right

by pastelpinkmiraculous



Category: Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, lol idk what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinkmiraculous/pseuds/pastelpinkmiraculous
Summary: Dan has a nightmare and comes to Phil for comfort.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> yay i finally uploaded again! quick one shot that i wrote at 12:53 am, so apologies for any spelling or grammar errors

Dan awoke in a cold sweat, tangled in his nearly soaked blankets. It took him a second to fully realize he was awake, the dream that had ended seconds ago coming back in a flurry of disturbing images. Dan ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. 2:47 am, he read with a soft groan. 

As he sat listening to the silence of his room, Dan recounted the dream he had been trapped in, attempting to piece it back together, the memories already slipping from his mind. Something about being trapped in a void of darkness, like it was closing in around him, sucking the breath out of him. He had tried to speak but couldn’t no sound came out and no one came to help him. And there was pain everywhere- an unimaginable amount of pain.

Dan hadn’t felt that alone in years. Tears began to form as he tried to push away the memories that were clouding his thoughts. He had forced himself to stop thinking about this past until his somewhat recent coming out video when he’d had to resurface all that forgotten trauma. Having it out in the open was such a change- not necessarily a bad one, but still a change.

Dan took a deep breath to steady his breathing before untangling himself from his sheets to knock on the wall the bed was pressed against. He doubted Phil would be awake at such an ungodly hour, but there wasn’t much harm in trying. Their apartment walls were paper thin, so Dan and Phil had begun to knock on them to communicate with each other. Of course they could use their phones, but it felt more meaningful to hear someone was so close to you.

Dan was surprised to hear a quiet knock from the other side of the wall, clearly indicting that Phil was indeed awake. Dan stood up shakily, still thinking of the dream, and made his way out of his room and towards Phil’s. 

As he entered, Dan saw Phil laying on his side to face the door, hair messy beyond belief and noticeable circles under his eyes. The dark bags look strange and unnatural against his pale skin. Dan stumbled across Phil’s room, collapsing into his bed and turning to face the other man. 

“Hey,” he whispered 

“Hey,” Phil mumbled back. “Why are you up so late?”

“I had a bad dream, but I can’t remember much of it anymore.”

Phil nodded, knowing that Dan used to have horrible nightmares growing up, and still did, just not as frequently. He reached out and lightly pulled the brunette close to his chest, slow enough that Dan could move away if he felt uncomfortable. 

“What about you?” Dan asked. “Why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Can’t stop thinking about everything,” Phil murmured, holding Dan closer to his body and pressing a soft kiss against his curly hair.

They weren’t quite sure where they stood at the moment- and that wasn’t a bad thing. Their relationship had been romantic at one point, but it wasn’t anymore. Well not exactly. There’s a line between friendship and relationship, and for Dan and Phil, that line had become blurred. And that was fine. 

Dan took a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent of Phil as he snuggled close to his chest, feeling as if all his problems had been washed away. He didn’t have to worry about what this meant. It didn’t have to romantic and it didn’t have to not be. It could just be what ever felt right. And Dan was sure that this felt right. 

“Phil?” Dan asked, voice muffled from being buried in the other mans t-shirt.

“Yeah?” Phil mumbled back sleepily.

“I love you,” Dan said before be could change his mind.

“I love you too,” Phil said with no hesitation. 

It wasn’t like they didn’t say it to each other but Phil knew what Dan meant. They could tell what each other were thinking and the ways they meant what they said. And they both know this was not a friendly ‘I love you,’ and that was fine. They didn’t need to figure out where they stood on the scale of relationships because there was nothing to figure out. All they needed to know is that it felt right.

Yes, they were both sure that this felt right.


End file.
